videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Warioware Game
The WarioWare Game is upcoming fan-fiction game.This is a RPG Games and Remastered for The Simpsons Game and i have a PC. Playable Characters * Wario: The CEO of the company. He has two stages. The first is the introduction, which has simple microgames to allow players to quickly get to grips with the game. The second is "Anything Goes", the last stage in the game. These games are all Wario-themed. * Jimmy T: A nightclub and disco enthusiast. His microgame theme is Sports. He also has two remix stages, in which the player must beat microgames coming from multiple themes. * Mona: A young woman with a part-time job at the Gelato bar, and also has a secret crush on Wario. Her microgame theme is Strange. * Dribble & Spitz: A Dog and Cat duo who work as cabbies. Their microgame theme is Sci-Fi, although there are a few ninja-oriented games included. * 9-Volt: A young Nintendo enthusiast. His microgames are based on classic Nintendo software and hardware. * Orbulon: An alien whose spaceship gets hit by an asteroid while on the outer edges of Earth's atmosphere. His microgame theme is IQ, which features slightly longer games that focus more on wits than pure reactions. * Dr.Crygor: A cyborg scientist. His microgame theme is Reality. * Kat & Ana: Two female kid ninjas. Their microgame theme is Nature. * Waluigi: has a very competitive aspect to him. As such, he has appeared in many Mario spin-off games. * Ashley: is a witch in training, who lives in a mansion in Diamond City with a little demon named Red. She has long black hair and two long ponytails and she's very emotionless and rarely smiles. She is largely uninterested in activities unrelated to improving her witchcraft; such tasks are typically relegated to Red. Ashley makes a cameo appearance in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U as an Assist Trophy character.6 * Young Cricket: is first introduced in WarioWare: Smooth Moves. He has flowing black hair with white streaks and a blue outfit. He practices martial arts and trains with his master, Master Mantis, and the two of them travel all over looking for new forms. * Penny Crygor: is the granddaughter of Dr. Crygor and dreams of becoming a great scientist. She also has a hidden desire to become a singer. She is seen in the game to have a part-time job as a cake baker/decorator. Penny sees her grandfather as an excellent scientist, though she also recognizes his eccentric nature. * 18-Volt: is 9-Volt's best friend, and also a fan of video games. He is large, but despite his size, he goes to Diamond Elementary School, as does 9-Volt. His other defining trait is the boom box he always carries; his loud music gets him into trouble on his first day of school, although he soon finds an admirer in 9-Volt. * Mike: is a karaoke robot made by Dr. Crygor. Despite being a robot built for karaoke, the slightly mad doctor programs him to be a cleaning robot. Eventually, he overrides his cleaning program with his karaoke program by blowing on a pile of dust. Title Refrences * Level 1: The Game Begins * Level 2: Rock and Roll * Level 3: Bad Machine * Level 4: Forever Dog * Level 5: Like a Volt * Level 6: Nightmare at Witch * Level 7: Kung Fu Hunger * Level 8: Disco Again * Level 9: Grown Waluigi * Level 10: Dawn of the Witch * Level 11: Botvergent * Level 12: Night at the Weremonster * Level 13: Game Adventure * Level 14: Five Night At Freddy * Level 15: Prince of Persia * Level 16: Company of Heroes * Level 17: System Shock * Level 18: Team Fortress * Level 19: Double Trouble Maker * Level 20: Game Over Category:WarioWare games Category:Wario games Category:PC Games Category:PlayStation Games Category:Xbox Games Category:Games Category:Video Games